


The Imprints I Leave On Your Skin; They Tell Me You Are Mine

by ELISE_ELEVEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Complete, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dom Kylo, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Forced Bonding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Masturbation in Shower, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rise of Skywalker? We don't know her, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), awkward virgins, but not really, mild spanking, probably?, takes place durring the last jedi, they have to work together to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELISE_ELEVEN/pseuds/ELISE_ELEVEN
Summary: “I want to see you…” Rey wants to clap a hand over her mouth or slap herself in the face for being such an idiot!!! But the traitorous words have already escaped.“What...?”A beat. Cursing herself, she turns very slowly round to face him, finding his dark eyes trained on her. “I want to see you”, she repeats, “I want to see all of you…”Imprisoned by Snoke after Rey comes to Kylo on the Supremacy, the unlikely pair will have to work together to come up with some unusual tactics if they are going to make it out alive.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Welcome to a perfectly wholesome place where I, a good christian girl, does not write smutty fanfic, that my mother would tear out her eyes if she ever read!
> 
> I had a ton of fun making this so I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think. :)

“Curse this damn elevator!” She mutters under her breath.

This is her fourth time riding in it. Once with Kylo; the fateful ride that had landed them in this situation in the first place. Once, to her cell on the lower levels of the ship- a VERY private, tiny cube with a bed and a toilet and nothing else. And then, twice more to Kylo Ren’s quarters. 

Which is where she is headed now. 

Everything had been planned out in her head to so well. She’d go to him on the Supremacy, show him some puppy-dog eyes and some convincing smiles; and then, he’d leave with her. He’d come back to the Resistance and reconcile with his mother, train with her in the Force, maybe help them dismantle the First Order from the inside and end the war! He would become good again! 

But that naive dream had died when they entered Snoke’s throne room. Turns out Snoke had been watching them in the elevator- when Rey had begged Be-Kylo not to take her to Snoke and back come with her. She had crossed the space and stood close to him- probably too close- and, for just for a moment, his eyes had flickered to her lips. 

Rey was too much of a distraction, Snoke had said. Kylo was getting too soft, week-minded and unbalanced; so quick to fall into temptation. He could no longer be trusted. Kylo claimed it wasn’t true, that it wasn’t how it looked. He’d begged the Supreme Leader to see reason...

But it hadn’t mattered. And that’s how she ended up locked in a cell, with Kylo confined to his quarters. As it seems, Snoke hasn’t quite decided what to do with his little pair of traitor and Jedi scum just yet.

Kylo’s quarters are large and luxurious, but they don’t really feel that way when you’re inside. Everything is sleek or matte black, including the floors and ceiling. As Kylo’s personal guard, completely covered in sleek armor as dark as his master’s room, opens the door for her, she’s enveloped in the- somehow almost comfortable and reassuring- space of floor to ceiling black.

His bed is further back and off to the left, separated from the rest of the space by a huge glass divider; a little thing, neatly made with black and white bedding. Front and center, is a large round board-room table, surrounded by chairs. It’s scattered with bits and odds and ins, scraps from droids and random old ship parts. It looks like someone has been tinkering. 

The someone in question, is seated across the room from the door, on a tiny black leather couch, that looks only slightly more comfortable than the metal seats around the table. Kylo raises his head and uncrosses his legs. Setting aside his dadapad, he climbs to his feet. “Come in”, he waves her in, not bothering with the pleasantries, and going to sit at the table. She can tall he’s agitated, on edge from being couped up for so long. It’s already been four days.

As soon as she sits down beside him, scooting her chair to the side so she’s not too close, he jumps back to his feet and stalks over to the window overlooking the ships hangar bay.

With a sigh, Rey hesitantly rises to join him. She leans on the opposite end of the large, square window, clutching her arms to herself and sneaking glances at him. 

Kylo’s fists are clenched, as usual. The ridge of his jagged scar casts a small shadow on his brow as he gazes out into the artificial white light of the hangar. Rey watches too; the ships- so tiny down below- coming and going, the huge bay doors opening to welcome them. 

She clears her throat. “Your guard said you had an idea…” Silence. “…how we can get out of here… how we can escape.” Very slowly and deliberately, he nods. When he turns to face her, there is a serious note in his expression that wasn’t there before. 

His eyes search her face, his face a mask as unreadable as the one he'd worn on the day they first met. “Yes”, he finally replies, “I have an idea… But it’s-.” He searches a moment. “-its unusual… and potentially uncomfortable.”

Rey frowns. He’s being very cryptic, choosing his words very carefully; and it’s defiantly for a reason. She just doesn’t know what, yet. 

“Alright, go on.” 

“Remember how I said yesterday, that our only hope was to get Snoke to trust me again?” 

Oh, she remembers! They had spent almost the entire afternoon the previous day discussing their unsurprisingly limited options. Getting frustrated, she’d asked why he couldn’t just let her go. And he had surprised her by replying, “That would never work. This place is too heavily guarded and monitored. And besides, I you’re not the only one who desperately needs to get out of here!” So now, they’re working together, though they haven’t yet had the conversation about sides or what they both plan to do when they do escape. 

“Well”, he says, “I think there may be a way to do it.” Kylo swallows. “A show of good faith. Something we can do, as sign that we’re submitting to him completely. Something degrading, humiliating, something that we would never do normally. And it has to be big too!” He quickly adds. “There has to be no room for interpretation that I am devoted to him and that you are loyal to me. So, he can trust me to keep you in line, if he lets you live.” 

“Ok...”, Rey says, frown deepening. Suddenly, she glares at him. “I’m not killing anyone!” 

“Well, of course not.”

“Or hurting them”, she adds, and Kylo rolls his eyes. “And I won’t turn my friends in or give up any information about the Reisistance either!” 

“Ok, ok.” He holds up both hands. “I know. That was my dilemma too. It had to be something that didn’t involve hurting or killing someone else or ourselves, but still equally as effective.”

“And what could possibly be as effective? Just tell me already!” 

Agitated, he hakes a deep breath. As I said, something degrading, humiliating, vulnerable and exposed; showing you would submit yourself completely to me, that I am still in control and you are not influencing me. Showing, I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove myself to him.” 

Rey is suddenly starting to feel uncomfortable. The hairs prickle on the back of her neck. “What do you-.” She stops- freezes. She dare not speak another word.

“Degrading”, he says- when did he get so close- “and uncomfortable. Vulnerable". With each word he steps closer. "Naked. Submitting… completely…”

Gasping, Rey startles back several steps. Her wide-open eyes stay fixed on him, like she would with a dangerous animal or if one of Plutt’s ruffians, back on Jakku, was about to jump her. 

“You don’t mean- You can’t be serious! No!” She splutters. “That’s- that’s- no! There must be another way.” 

He turns away then, running his hands through his hair. “If you have any suggestions, I’m all ears.” 

“I can’t believe you- you just- sug-JEST-ed...” Why is her voice so squeaky?! Her face is hot all over. 

And the rest of her too... 

“We can’t just… just-.” Her voice drifts off. 

Deep breaths. Deep breaths! None of this is actually happening! 

Kylo rounds on her, eyes flashing. “Well, at least I’m trying! You haven’t suggested ANYTHING so far!”

“Couldn’t we just- I don’t know, go a grovel at his feet and beg his for forgiveness and ask him not to kill us?”

“No. He may forgive us, but he still wouldn’t trust me, which is the only way I get out of this room and have access to the ships and control rooms again. It won’t be enough; trust me. I know it won’t.” 

“Then we’ll just have to think of something else!” She’s grasping. But she’s desperate. Kylo simply watches her, his golden-brown eyes dark, with the light behind him. Suddenly, she can’t stop thinking about how large he is; his massive shoulders and arms. His height... His hands. 

She swallows and pushes herself against the wall, farther away from him. Her mind is running a hundred parcecs a minute! “I don’t think you know what you’re really proposing”, she tells him, and his face hardens. 

“Yeah, I think I know.” When he inhales, his nostrils flare slightly. “I never said this was going to be easy or- or- pleasant but…” His eyes flicker down, leaving hers for just a moment to touch her body. 

“Or maybe you’re just making this up.” She suddenly says.

“And, why would I do that”, he asks, darkness creeping into his voice. 

“Maybe, because you’re a sick pervert, and you just want to get me to- do IT with you, or whatever….” She really didn’t think this sentence through, did she? Rey cringes. 

Kylo Ren snarls. He’s crossed the distance between them in an instant. And Rey can’t help shudder as she tries to press herself further into the wall. “You really think that!?” His breath is hot on her cheek. It makes her shiver. 

“You think I’m playing around; that I’m enjoying this?! I want to get our of here just as much as you do, Rey! I have to!” He swallows thickly- seems to notice how close he is to her, and retreats a few inches. “You have no idea what Snoke is really like! You don’t know him like I do.” As he shakes his head, his curls sway. Rey’s gaze drifts to the silky, raven strands, momentarily distracted by their softness. 

Be-Kylo grimaces. “I’m not trying to trick you into being with me, Rey. I'm just trying to make sure we make it out of here. I know him. I know what happens to people who betray him. He is going to kill us, make no mistake. He’ll torture us first as an example, but then he will kill us. It’s only a matter of time.” Eyes closing, he grimaces, as if witnessing something- a memory maybe- that she cannot see.

Has Snoke done something like this before? Has he hurt him...?

"You will probably go first, once he’s gotten what he wants from you; the first step in the long process of my torcher. Because I’m the one who betrayed him, in his mind; so my death is going to be much slower. He’ll want to be sure I suffer.”

Rey swallows. She suddenly has nothing to say, because of course he’s right; Snoke isn’t just going to let them sit around forever, plotting his demise. Honestly, she’s surprised she isn’t dead already. 

Kylo runs a shaking hand over his face and down his chin. The action draws her eyes to his lips, which part; his finger pulling the bottom one down a bit, before it bounces back into place. Force, she’d noticed how plush and soft his lips are before, but it hits her again like a blast of cold water to the chest. 

What the HELL!!? Can she please stop thinking about his lips in the middle of this important conversation!!

“In fact,” Kylo muses, irony lacing his tone, “he’ll probably make me be the one to kill you. I can see him pulling some shit like that, just to hurt me more.”

Rey doesn’t say and hopes he hasn’t realized that this could be a way for Snoke to let Kylo gain back his Master's trust; by killing the very person who had gotten him into this mess in the first place. 

Rey swallows thickly.

“And anyway…” Is he- smiling? This cheeky bastard! “If I wanted to get you to sleep with me, it would have already happened. A I know I wouldn’t gone to all this trouble, OR involved Snoke in any way! Holy Force”, he swears, shaking his head in disgust, like he can hardly stand the idea. 

And it does make sense... If he’d wanted to seduce her, he probably would’ve just tried it while they were in his rooms the past few days. Unless he was just that sick and twisted- which she has a feling he’s not. But she still narrows her eyes and glowers at him. She didn’t miss the implication that it’s he’d tried something like that, she would’ve said yes. 

Which she wouldn’t. Of course! Obviously! 

“Oh yeah, sure.” She makes sure to sound as sarcastic as possible. “Whatever you say.” Rolling her eyes, she returns to the window, and Kylo joins her, just a tad bit closer than before. He crosses his arms and Rey glances over to see his muscles straining against the thick black fabric. 

Of course, he’s wearing that stupid tunic outfit again. Even though he isn’t going anywhere and no one is going to see him but her! 

A long silence passes. The only sound: their breaths in the quiet room. Kylo clears his throat. “I can practically hear the gears turning in your head right now.”

Rey sighs. “I was just thinking…” She pauses, trying to figure out how in the STARS she’s going to say this without dying of embarrassment. “Does it have to be quiet so drastic?” She doesn’t dare look at him. “What if I… just sort of kneeled on the ground and made a big show of pledging myself to you or whatever-. Then I could just… uh, you know, get you off, and then once you finished, we could just… be done.” 

Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Suddenly her head is full of a very loud ringing. She frantically forces herself to look anywhere but at him. 

Beside her, Rey hears- but does not look so see- him sucking in a very deep breath. An audible swallow; then his Adam’s apple bobs. 

“No…” He replies in a very measured voice, “I really don’t think that would be enough.” Rey sighs. “And besides, I think Snoke probably suspects we’re doing that sort of thing already.”

“What!?” She does look at him then, and sees he’s the same shade of pink that she probably is. 

“Well”, he says, shrugging, “That’s why we’re here, isn’t it? He thinks you’re using me and trying to turn me against him.”

“Which technically, I am.” 

B-Kylo smirks, then solemnly shakes his head. “No. He did that himself. I’ve wanted to betray him for a long time; I was just waiting for the right moment. 

The silence stretches, probably for too long. Rey’s mind is rushing, but still no solution suddenly pops into her mind to rescue her. 

She could pretend she doesn’t believe him. But, in truth, she does; and it wouldn’t really to fix anything even if she didn’t. Rey had been unconscious for part of it, but she had witnessed the destruction of the Hosnian System at Snoke’s hand. Of course, he wouldn’t even blink at murdering too more Force-sensitives, if their usefulness ran out. In fact, the thing Ben-um Kylo is suggesting is exactly the type of perverted, disturbing thing he would enjoy. 

Rey is feeling very sick, all of a sudden. 

“I do see your point in all this”, she finally says, keeping her voice light. She feels his gaze on her like the scorching flames of a fire. “It’s just…”

Force! She’s such an IDIOT!

“I’ve- I’ve never done anything like this before….” 

Kylo just casually shrugs. “Well, obviously.” She gapes at him. “You’ve never been kidnapped by Snoke before.” 

Stars Above! This man is dense! She almost smacks her palm against her forehead, and she would if she wasn’t so nervous!

“No…” Very slowly and deliberately, she says. -FORCE, he’s really going to make her spell it out for him- “I haven’t- haven’t done… THAT before.” 

She waits for it to click. 

“Oh…” There it is. “OH!” He says again, understanding shocking his face. “Uh…” He clears his throat. “I see.” 

Silence. 

He just barely glances over at her. “You mean- nothing? You haven’t done anything… at all?” 

Willing this to actually be a Force Connection and for her to suddenly disappear, she shakes her head again. “No.”

Lips parted, he slowly rounds on her. He meets her eyes again and she is paralyzed by them, unable to even blink all the way. His voice is very low when he speaks again, “You haven’t been- with anybody? No one has been… inside you?” 

Softly, “no.” 

“And you have never been touched-” His resolve not to glance down at her body is obvious how his entire body is flexed in restraint. He motions down toward her crotch. “-down here?” 

“No.” 

“And no one has ever touched your- your- breasts?” 

“No.” 

He makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. The air between their flushed bodies is practically crackling with tension. “Has anyone ever seen you-.” Shit! Why the Hell won’t he stop looking at her like that?! She’s never felt more hot and prickly everywhere on her body before. She shudders, and he notices. His eyes darken even further. “- seen you without any of these?” His hand just barely skims one of the sheer bands hanging from her waist, a finger catching in the material. “Seen you naked?” 

Rey swallows. “No”, she whispers again. 

Kylo seems to notice what he’s doing and pulls away. “I see…” 

All of a sudden, she has to know too. “Are you…” She watches as he turns his back on her and paces a few steps away. “… one too?”

“A virgin?” He asks. She nods. He doesn’t even hesitate to reply, keeping his expression cool. “No.”

“Oh, ok.” 

But why does she get the feeling that he isn’t being entirely truthful? Maybe he isn’t a virgin, but he can’t have had much experience. Somehow, she can just tell. Maybe its that he hasn’t even explicitly said the word “sex”, even though that’s what they’ve been talking about this whole time. But, just the thought of him with someone else, anyone- anyone, feels strange. It feels wrong. 

“So”, Kylo begins after a moment, “if you do agree to my plan- which of course, you won’t unless you’re completely sure.” Turning to her quickly, he gives her a meaningful look. “Then this makes things more difficult.” 

She bristles. “Why?”

“Why”, he stammers, “Because you’re- you aren’t used to it. Your body isn’t ready yet.”

“I think I will be the judge of that!” She snaps. 

“But Rey, it will hurt!” 

“So, I’ve been told.” 

Kylo’s mouth clamps shut; chastened. “I suppose you’ll need to be warmed up beforehand then, to make sure you’re ready.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” She says coolly. She probably being an ass, but this is making her squirm. 

“It is, if you’ve never been with anyone before! I don’t want to hurt you, Rey!”

“Fine!” She grumbles. “I’ll take care of it!” 

Dumbfounded, he stares at her. “Are you sure you won’t need help?” 

Help!? Goosebumps run all along her arms and back. The image that comes to mind; his hand on her- in her, makes that place between her legs begin to throb. 

“Why? I’ve got fingers, haven’t I? I’ve touched myself before.”

Breathing heavily, Kylo inclines his head, then gazes at her through the ebony strands of his hair. His eyes are alive- burning with something hungry. “But your fingers are much smaller than mine…” 

“I have more than one”, she breathes.

“They’re still too small…” He whispers. And Rey imagines she can feel his breath on her face. 

She suddenly coughs, puts out a hand out to steady herself. She was getting a little carried away there. Of course, he must be exaggerating! “It can’t be that big”, she scoffs. 

Kylo merely raises one brow in reply. 

Holy fucking-!

Well, these leggings will be spoiled by the time she’s done in here... Secretly, she almost doesn’t mind. Maybe when she gets back to her cell, she’ll strip them off and give them to Kylo’s guard, instructing him to take them to Kylo Ren to be washed. What fun she could have with that! She imagines him getting the leggings, all folded up carefully, and then opening them up to find they’re still damp with her slick. She imagines how hard it would make him. He’d probably throw them across the room and stomp around a while before running over to press them to his nose as he pries open the fastenings of his trousers-. 

Rey doesn’t realize she’s been biting her lip until she feels the sting. She blinks and finds Ben-Kylo starring at her. 

What had they been talking about?

Oh, right. How big his dick is… Yes, of course. She blushes. 

“I’m sorry, Rey. I’m trying to be as delicate as possible”. Kylo says with a sigh, clearly- and thankfully, misinterpreting her silence. 

“Well, don’t! I’m a virgin; I’m not a child. If we do this, we will be doing a lot more than talking about how the size of your genitals.” Oh, Force! She did not just use the word GENITALS!

Those red plush lips part again. He licks them, then both hands clench in the sleeves of his tunic. “Fine…” He takes a deep breath and then- 

“I am going to fuck you. Very hard.” Something deep inside Rey clenches. “If we do go through with this. It will have to be. We can exaggerate some of it but- I will not be gentle with you. And I am not an average sized man.” She knows beyond a shadow of a doubt, he is not talking about below average. 

“You need to know that, before you make your decision; which of course, you can back out at any time, but I need you to know, and to be one-hundred percent sure you understand the ramifications of this.” He doesn’t shy away from her gaze, not even for a moment. “Because it will be painful- more if you haven’t orgasmed at least once beforehand- and it’s going to be messy and awkward and uncomfortable.” 

Rey watches each word leave his mouth. She feels them hot against her face, even as she wills herself not to lean into him. And though they send shivers racing along her skin, she knows it is not out of fear. “We’re both going to have to say things we don’t mean and do things we never would otherwise”, he continues. “But for me, if we get out of here without committing some horrible act against someone else or nearly getting ourselves killed in the process, it will be worth it…” 

Out of here... The words ring in her ears. 

Back to the Resistance- back to her friends! She’s ashamed to admit she hasn’t thought about them much the past few days. At first, she’d expected them to rescue her, but when she’d overheard that they were on the run and had somehow disappeared right under the First Order’s nose, she know they probably had much bigger problems to deal with. And besides, she had told Chewie not to come unless she called him. 

But if she could escape… They must be worried about her. But then, there was the fact that B-Kylo is escaping with her. He hadn’t said where he is planning on going, but they would, at least, have to land somewhere with ships for sale, to go their separate ways. 

“Alright, I’ll be extra careful to prepare myself, alright”, she sighs. Kylo nods, the slightest upward tilt to his lips. “But this isn’t me agreeing!” She blurts, suddenly worried he’ll take it as a decision. She definitely hasn’t made one yet, and before she does, she’ll need some serious time to thing it over, and not in the same room as the man she would be fucking-

-who will be fucking her… 

Fuck 

Blushing, she crosses her arms and squeezes her legs together so he can’t tell how she’s been effected by this conversation.

“No, of course not”, Kylo quickly agrees. “Please, take your time. Think it over. If this is happening, it should probably be soon; tomorrow or the next day.”

“You just told me to take my time”, she teases.

Kylo rolls his eyes, grinning. “I mean yeah, of course… but also, we kinda are running out of time. Does it really take that long for you to make up your mind?” 

“Well maybe.” She sniffs. “I don’t know yet, do I?” With a sigh, Kylo shakes his head and chuckles softly to himself. Rey feels a spark of electricity shoot up through her at the sound. She’s never heard him laugh before. She wants to make him so it again.

They settle into a quiet silence, but after a while, Kylo pushes himself off the wall and over to her. “Should I have my guard escort you back to your room-.

“Cell”, she corrects. 

“-cell, to think about it?” 

She nods. Why not? They have nothing else to talk about beside the obvious. And they have already been talking abut it for far too long. 

She keeps her arms wrapped around herself as she walks before him to the door. Kylo presses a button on the intercom, and the guard unlocks it from the outside. Her back to him, she listens as he paces back toward the couch he was seated on earlier, her heart in her throat. 

“And Rey,” he says, as he sits, “I’ll have my guard deliver your answer, whenever you’re ready; or you can come here any time you want. Just tell him.” She silently swallows and nods.

Any time? Even in the middle of the night, when the walls of her cell seems to be closing in and the bed feels like a block of ice beneath her?? 

Don’t be ridiculous, she chides herself. Yet... yet, her hand still hovers above the open button. 

“I want to see you…”

Rey wants to clap a hand over her mouth or slap herself in the face for being such an idiot!!! But the traitorous words have already escaped. 

“What...”

A beat. Cursing herself, she turns very slowly round to face him. He’s perched on the edge of the sofa, dark eyes trained on her. 

“I want to see you”, she repeats, “I want to see all of you…” Her gaze flickers down. “Everything…” 

Kylo seems to have lost the ability to breathe, starring at her like he’s possessed. Rey’s mouth quirks slightly and she gives a nonchalant shrug, while inside, her heart is pounding. “I just want to know what I’d be dealing with.” 

Suddenly, he climbs deliberately to his feet. And Rey hardly registers he’s coming until he’s there- just inches away. She’d been too lost in those deep, soulful eyes. Now, she does her best not to cower into the doorframe. Labored breaths make his chest heave. His massive shoulders gently rise and fell with it. But Rey forces herself to keep her eyes on his, starring him down. 

For a moment, she fears he’s going to say no, to grab her by the hair and throw her out and back into her cell where she belongs, to decide he’ll take the free ticket back into Snoke’s good graces by carrying Rey’s corpse with him. This could have been a very big mistake, she knows. But, on the other hand, if it wasn’t…

“I am going into the fresher now.” He says it deliberately; his eyes seem to swallow her whole. “Give me a minute to get undressed, then come in, and have your look…” 

She’s like a fish on dry land, gasping for water. And he, is the water… 

He goes to move past her, but he pauses, face so close his hair tickles her cheek. “Don't keep me waiting”, he whispers in her ear. And then, he disappears into the washroom, the door closing softly behind him. 

Holy Shit! Is this real? This can’t actually be happening, right?

Rey gulps in a few deep breaths and hurries to press her hear to the washroom door. A second later, she hears the fresher turn on. 

Any time now… She can go in now. 

Force! Force give her strength to resist whatever temptations may arise.

And then the door wooshes open. 

The washroom is large. Sleek black tile; dim white lights along the ceiling create a king of soft ambiance, almost like candle light. A long sink, mirror, and other appliances are nestled in a an alcove to her left. And before her: a huge fresher surrounded by three wall of glass. 

And inside…

She catches her first glimpse of him. 

Miles of pale shin; just the shape of him blurred by the steam-covered glass. Little droplets slide down, leaving trails of clear pane, teasing her with peeks or his true form. The point of his nose, lovely and glistening as he tips his head back to let the water run down his scalp, the muscles and veins of his left thigh, that curtain of hair stuck to his neck, letting just the point of one curved ear show. 

Rey is mesmerized. 

She is unaware of what she’s doing, only that she wants to see more- needs to, longs to- see more. If she were forced to leave this very moment, she would surly perish. 

She creeps closer, ducking and swaying in synch with him as he busies himself with soaps and creams, craning her neck just to catch another glimpse of the exquisite form. One of the walls is cut short to create a doorway in the gap between panes. Rey subconsciously goes right for it, drawn to him like moth to flame. 

She’s close, close- close…

Finally, she rounds the corner and finds herself starring straight into the fresher, with an unobstructed view of his ass

Fuck…

She doesn’t even dare breathe. 

His whole body; the entire length of him, from tow to neck, barred- bared for her. 

Suddenly, she’s beyond angry at anyone else that has ever seen him like this. They didn’t deserve him- she has no idea who they might have been, but they cannot have been worthy. Not of this! 

Kylo has been ignoring her ever since she entered, so he doesn’t have to face reality of this moment. But now, by the way his shoulders stiffen, he must know she’s right behind him. And he can ignore her no longer.

He turns. Just to the side. He doesn’t look at her, but surely he can feel her eyes raking down his skin, and-

Oh-

That’s what she would be dealing with… 

And yes, he is THAT big. Bigger. Soft between his thighs, handing down over large testicles.They look so soft and yet also wrinkly, as if they’ve been in the water too long. 

Shifting his body closer, this time looking directly at her, she can see him even more clearly. He knows she’s looking. He can see her looking and yet, Rey forgets to be embarrassed. She should be, but she’s too much in awe of him. He’s long and thick; a soft creamy color, just a shade lighter than the rest of his skin, with a slightly pinker tip. 

With some reluctance, she drags her up the rest of his body- though she can no complaints there. Powerful thighs, narrow hips, a chest and neck that have not left her mind since she first saw them days ago. He is beautiful. Beautiful enough to break you heart. 

She meets his eyes. They would drown her if she let them. And she would let them, she decides as she advances. 

He stands there silently, water pouring down over him, his body naked as the day he was born. His chest rising and falling in time with hers, while she comes around to the pane of glass beside the opening. She’s too afraid to come to the doorway. With nothing separating them, she wouldn’t trust herself to get that close. 

And yet, she wants a better view. Because with glass between them, he’s like an exotic animal or a work of art worth millions sold at Canto Bight; kept behind glass for preservation. Unattainable. Unreal. Something that is not to be touched. A jewel so precious, it could never be owned by someone like her...

Kylo doesn’t turn with her, but merely tracks her progression with the tilt of his head, watching her out the corner of this eye. 

She presses her fingertips to the fog-stained glass behind him, and finds it warm to the touch. She leans into it, letting it steady her as she observes him from behind. He’s close enough to the glass to hear her when she says in a quivering voice, “You weren’t kidding.” Her eyes flicker down around the slight curve of his hip, where he hangs, flushed and just slightly hard under her gaze. 

He smirks. Shakes his head slightly. 

“But…” Rey muses. “I’ve heard it gets even bigger when you’re hard... and, you’re not hard.” 

Ben’s eyes roll back in his head. He takes a few deep breaths before opening them again. Rey’s own breath fogs up on her side on the glass as she leans in. “Touch yourself”, she breaths, “Please..” 

He mutters a soft, “Fuck”, under his breath. And Rey smiles in approval. 

Then her eyes track him as she slowly brings his hand down and wraps it around his length. Both of them gasp; Kylo as if is was Rey’s hand touching him, and Rey, as if it was she who was being touched. 

Slowly, he begins to more. The water helps lubricate the shaft as he strokes it, slowly at first, but then faster and rougher. 

Rey watches dumbfounded, at the way he touches himself. the way he slightly twists his hand in each stroke, how he uses his thumb to caress the head; the sound that echoes in the glass cube as his fist connects with his groin and ball sack in the downward stroke. 

Shit! Her undergarments are soaked through, and she hasn’t even touched the water. She moans softly seeking friction, but no matter how much she squeezes her thighs together, there is no relief. 

Not without him. Not without his touch…

Rey’s fingers bite in the edge of the glass wall; while inches away, Ben leans against the other side, his back muscles squashed against the glass, close enough for Rey to taste. If not for the thin sheet of glass and her clothing between them, their bodies would meld into one. 

Her fingers inch a little farther inside the fresher wall. The glass is wet on this side, and her fingers are instantly soaked by the spray of the water. So close, so close, she feels the heat radiating off him. 

Rubbing her hard, tender nipples against the smooth surface, her eyes fix on the arm just in front of her face, flexed muscles rippling. It makes her practically salivate. Her fingers move without her consent, drift ever closer, before finally settling on a divot of his bicep. 

“Rey”, he chokes out. His strokes turn even more desperate. Her fingers caress his bicep. Then travel lower. She circles his elbow, and he moans. Her eyes snap to his cock then, so red and hard, and somehow even larger than a moment ago. 

He’s getting close. But he still can’t rip his gaze off of her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She leans her forehead to peer up at him through her lashes. Ben licks those lips, redder than berries and probably sweeter too. Please… She longs to be granted a taste; to take those perfect lips between her own and sip from them like sweet nectar. 

“Fuck”, he grunts again, as he fucks himself so good for her. Rey cranes her neck to watch. Her hand hovers just above his hip, wanting to reach out and help, but still not having mustered enough courage. 

“I can-.” She had been going to say, ‘I can help’. But all words- all thoughts, leave her mind when he releases himself for a second, only to reach behind, grab her wrist, and yank it to his cock. 

His hand wraps around hers on the shaft. He guides her savagely, thrusting as he jerks them down on himself, chasing his release. 

Fuck Fuck Fuck!

His- his cock in her hand! His COCK! And she can barely wrap her hand all the way around it; and fuck, this thing could be inside her! 

Their breathing synchs as they become one with the singular purpose of making him come. 

“Yes”, Rey moans, writhing against her side of the glass. Her arm wraps and the clothes on her right side are completely soaked through from the spray. Yes! “Come for me.”

Ben gasps. “Ah, Rey.” Then he’s holding her closed fist still, jerking inside, as if it is the last thing he will ever do. 

He comes with a cry. 

First doubling over, eyes squeezed shut as he shoves their hands down his cock, then arching his back and throwing his head back against the glass to gasp into the steamy air. White hot spend spurts out, painting the fresher walls; painting his own body; Rey almost comes herself when she feels the sticky warmth as his length pulses and twitches in her grasp. 

They stand there a while. The fresher shuts off, filling the room with a heavy silence and the sound of their heavy panting as they come down from their high; both too exhausted to move or even speak. Their hands still clasped together, still hold him as he softens. Eventually, Ben’s hand falls away, but Rey’s lingers a moment longer. She doesn’t want to let go. She doesn’t want to leave, not yet… 

But, as soon as they’ve caught their breath and regained their strength to stand, everything will be real again. So, reluctantly, she lets go. He makes a soft sound when it falls down against his cum-slicked thigh. 

Rey’s lips part to speak, but she closes them before she’ll allow herself to say something stupid like, “I want you”, “please do that again- but to me this time”, “ask me to stay”; please hold me”. 

His cum still on her palm, she leaves without another word. 

Kylo merely watches her go through strands of wet hair, until she disappears, and the only thing let of her is the feel of her on his skin and an imprint of her body on the fogged-up glass.


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we go! I’ve decided to add two more chapters. So if your not subscribed and you want to read the rest, go ahead. 
> 
> Also I know this is crack and I am not going to apologize for it even though I’m embarrassed! Ok? Ok good.  
> Now please enjoy!

Snoke’s throne room is red. 

Red like fire. Red like Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. Red, like the beam from StarKiller Base that had obliterated all those planets. 

Red like blood…

They enter through the x-shaped doors, Kylo’s gloved hand on her back, just like the first time. Except this time, there are no binders on her wrists or weapons at their belts. They come in with a very different mission; and this time, they know what to expect. 

There had been such hope in Rey’s heart then- such great expectations, where now, there is only a grim determination.

But this time, she has not a familiar enemy at her side, but an ally. This time, they stand together in the hopes that somehow they will survive this.

Just days ago, he had only been a man who should have been her enemy. But now, he’s so much more than that. An ally? 

And also a man that was about to have sex with her in front of ten other people.

Kylo pulls Rey roughly by the arm up to the foot of the dais where sits the Supreme Leader’s throne. They both kneel. 

Rey can feel Snoke’s sharp gaze on her, like freezing liquid carbonite. His Force signature is like nothing she’s ever felt before. Dark. So dark. It’s the way she’d expected to feel when Kylo first took off his mask in the interrogation chamber. But the ebbing darkness inside him is nothing compared to this. 

Following Kylo’s lead, she bows her head in respect, keeping her eyes on Snoke’s golden-toed slippers. 

“The Mighty Kylo Ren”, Snoke murmurs, his voice causing the floors to tremble slightly beneath her knees, rich and deep. “And yet, perhaps not Kylo Ren, anymore after all.” Snoke extends a gnarled, clawed hand to tip his apprentice’s chin up. 

“Ben Solo…”

Kylo stiffens, his body practically radiating anger. But he still manages to look Snoke right in the face without blinking. “Ben Solo is dead.” The coolness in his tone sends shivers along Rey’s skin. “I killed him a long time ago. Just like I killed his father.” 

He does so well to sound unaffected. It would have been convincing, if not for the slight waver in his voice on the last syllable. 

Inwardly, Rey curses. 

“Hmmm”, Snoke sighs. It seems he is as done with Ben’s pretence at being truly committed to the Dark Side as Rey is. 

“Rise then, Ren. And tell me why exactly I should not sever your head from your neck with your own lightsaber where you stand, for doubting your loyalty to me.” Kylo climbs to his feel, placing a hand on her shoulder and pretending to shove her down, letting her know not to get up yet. Rey keeps her head bowed. 

“Supreme Leader, I have never questioned my loyalty, and I am not your enemy. I have never been. I never will be. How can I, when you took me in- a sad misguided, foolish jedi apprentice- when I had nowhere else to turn, and nurtured me into a knight and a warrior, who could only hope, to be a worthy apprentice.”

Snoke’s long nails clack against the slick, black arm of this throne. He does not speak. 

So Kylo goes on. 

“You are my only master, the one who helps me fend off the cruel, heartless Light that has caused me so much pain. How could I turn on you, when I owe you my life?” The words themselves, are a lie, of course; but Rey senses a truth behind them, just beneath the surface. 

Is this actually what had happened all those years ago? 

Snoke must sense it too because he nods. 

“This Jedi girl, you say, has bewitched me and seduced me, and turned me against you. But this couldn’t be further from the truth! She may have come here with that intention, but we have both had time to think after the past few days, and we have both come to the same revelation.”

“You, Supreme Leader, are the only Master worthy of complete devotion. The Jedi- Luke Skywalker- they lie. They make us feel small for our feelings.” For the first time, he glances down at Rey and sneers at her. “Feelings of lust-.” He reaches out to stroke the top of her head, like one might with a pet, letting his gloved fingers snarl in her hair. She winces, whishes she could elbow him in the calf. 

But he had said they would make it a good performance… He certainly is.

“-of desire and passion. Anger. And even satisfaction.” He shoots a glance at Snoke. “But the dark side doesn’t. You don’t. You have always taught me to embrace my most carnal, base desires.”

Kylo bows his head again, hair falling into his face. “We are done with that way of life. We want only to serve you. The Jedi, Skywalker: let them all die. We both humbly pledge undying loyalty to you.”

“Undying…” Snoke suddenly smirks, and with a flick of his finger, Kylo is yanked into the air, suspended above Rey’s head. She fights to keep her head down, but she can feel his fear and panic through the Force. 

Is this it, then? Is this the part where they both die? No big finale or climax? No great act of submission?

At least she doesn’t have to fuck Kylo Ren...

You’d think she’d feel relieved. But her last regret before she dies would be that she’d never gotten a chance to be with him before the end.

But thankfully, Snoke isn’t quite done with them yet.

“And what about her”, Snoke jerks his head in Rey’s direction. “What does she have to say about all this?”

Willing her quailing heart to still, she turns her eyes upon the old man’s grotesque face. “I will serve only you. Your word is my law, Supreme Leader.” 

“How easily the lofty have fallen. Such spirit to be so easily crushed.” A pause for tense silence. Then Snoke says to Kylo, “I suppose you intend to take change over her, to be responsible for keeping her in line?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Kylo makes a show of glaring down at Rey. “I will take full responsibility for her actions and accept any consequences they may bring.” A tick in his jaw. “You may kill her-.” Rey almost bites off her tongue in outrage! “-but she will submit to me. And she can assist me in matters that require use of the Force.”

“I see your motivations clearly, child…“ Snoke says. “But I also see hers, as well. She has many of the same passions and desires as you, desires which the Jedi would be scorned for. But I still beg the question, why do I even need you?” 

“What did you need me for before?” Kylo chokes out, feet beginning to flail in the iron grip. “We will do you dirty work. We will do the things you should not have to deal with.”

Suddenly, Kylo is placed back gently on the ground. Stroking that almost nonexistent chin, Snoke studies the pair of them. 

“Let us live”, says Kylo, steadying himself, “and we will be yours forever.” 

“Hmmmm.” Snoke’s cold blue eyes seem to pierce into Rey’s mind. “Strong words, but hollow promises are easily broken. How do I know you will not turn around an slice my legs from my chest when you are free and my back is turned?”

Kylo inclines his head, his black boots standing out in stark contrast against the red curtain encompassing the room, in the corner of her vision. “A demonstration, then. A way for us to show our willingness to keep nothing from you. No secrets. No lies or betrayals.”

“I’m listening…” Snoke allows, just the tiniest smirk pursing his cracked lips. Kylo pauses to take a deep breath. He locks eyes with Rey for a moment as he turns and paces away from the throne, to come and stand behind her. Again, his hand is on her head, roughly caressing her in that maddeningly possessive way. 

Rey is going to get him back for this if they ever make it out of here! 

“This girl has been on my mind since we first met. You know this.” Snoke nods. “I have desired her, lusted after her body- longed to possess her spirit. Her submission was all I craved…” His hand tightens in her hair, yanking her chin up so she cranes her neck to look at him. 

Rey’s been wet since early this morning. She has orgasmed three times since she had seen Kylo naked and helped jerk him off in the fresher. Once: right after, when as soon as the door of her cell had slammed closed behind her, she’d thrown off her damp clothes and crawled under her sheet, shoving the hand still covered in his drying spend between her legs. And two times today, she’d exhausted herself stretching into positions to better piston as many fingers as possible deep inside herself. 

Stretched, he’d said. Ready to take him. She came to that thought and to the memory of his own dick in her hand. 

Now, she feels a fresh wave of slick beginning to drip down her thighs. She can’t be botherEd to be amazed though. She’s going to need all of it soon!

“But I held myself back”, Kylo continues, “Even while I was confined to my rooms and her to her cell, I still did not touch her.” Kylo flashes a sickening smirk. But with your permission, I will partake now, on the very floor of your throne room. Break her down to submission, and then debase myself in your presence. Proving, nothing I do will be in secret from you. Not even this.”

The silence is deafening. The Praetorian Guards standing in their head-to-toe red armour in a semi-circle around the throne, don’t even seem to breathe. 

For the first time, Rey wonders what the people under there are like. Are they men? Women? Do they even have minds at all? 

Are they going to enjoy watching her be mounted and claimed on the dirty throne room floor?

Finally- finally! Snoke nods his head, slowly and gravely. “Very well, Young Ren. Proceed….”

“Up!” Kylo is suddenly yanking on her arm, pulling her to her feet. They pace several feet back, and when Kylo has his back to Snoke, shielding her from Snoke’s eyes for a moment, he captures her gaze and holds it.

Are you okay? Are you sure? He seems to say. 

Yes.

He whirls her around with her back to Snoke, once they’ve distanced themselves from him. Menacingly, Kylo’s eyes scrape down her body- her curves, like he already owns them. Like he already knows every dirty thought and secret desire in the dark recesses of her mind. 

“Bad Girl”, he croons, and Rey clenches. “Strip.” It’s a command. “Strip for me, Bad Girl.”

Furious, despite herself, Rey begins tugging on her outer garments, ripping her belt from her body. “Not so fast!” Kylo barks. The soft warning look in his eyes calms her. Remember, this is all a big show. None of this is real! 

But it doesn’t feel like it…

It feels very real. Slowly yanking her tunic off, looking him right in the eyes; this feels very real. And his eyes devouring her, even as they’re projecting a strength to and into her. He holds her gaze as she jerks off her breastband, up and over her head and then throws it to the floor with such force the slap echoes in the chamber; all the while starring him down, mouth quirking in a smirk. 

Kylo’s brow raises. 

Oh, a challenge? The almost wicked gleam in his eyes tells her not to try it. And she knows she was supposed to be submissive- and she will be- but the terror of this nightmarish moment is turning to an roaring fire under his gaze.

She kicks off her trousers then, leaving on her thin, grey underwear. Her would see through them if he was looking, but he’s not; he’s starring right back at her. He hasn’t even snuck a glance at the damp patch between her clenched thighs. And with her eyes, she dares him to. 

Go ahead, look at me. See how much in control you are then…

“There is a good girl in there somewhere, who loves to be owned and claimed- to do whatever I want her to. And I’m going to find her, and I am going to make it so she never needs to hide again.” Finally, his eyes rake down her form, catching only slightly on her small breasts and between her thighs. His nostrils flare. “Now that too.” He nods to her underwear. “Off. Now.” 

This is a command. 

And Rey obeys. 

“Very good, Bad Girl”, he croons, forcing his smoldering gaze back ot her eyes. “Now, come here…” She steps closer. “On your knees.”

Holding his gaze, she drops to he knees on the hard, reflective floor, aware of Snoke’s eyes on her back and back side. Her reflection seems to sneer up at her from below, watching in approval as her face comes level with his crotch. 

“Now”, he smirks, “help me out.” Leather-clad fingers pat his belt. 

This hadn’t exactly been part of the plan, but she doesn’t hesitate to obey, unclasping his belt then pushing aside his tunic to open the flap in his trousers. Swallowing thickly, she pauses for a breath before diving in. But instead he grabs a handful of her hair and forces her chin up. “What did I say, Dirty Girl”, he grits out, letting her head fall downwards again so her nose grazes she bulge straining the black fabric. 

She goes to yank the offending pants down and off him, but he stops her again. Shaking his head, he clicks his tongue. Rey pauses. Then finds the band of his underwear, and pulls them down just enough to free his dick. 

So, he wants to do this with his clothes on? Not fair!

“And what am I to call you?” She’s surprised to find her voice husky and seductive. She smirks when his Adam’s apple bobs. “You call me Bad Girl. So what are you? Master?” She supplies. 

But Kylo quickly shakes his head. “No. The Supreme Leader is your master now. I am just the one who will tame you and make you ready for his service.” He hisses when she breathes hot against the head of him. “No. You will call me… Lord Ren.” He takes her jaw in his hand, almost lovingly, and Rey is tempted to suck his fingers into her mouth. “But when I fuck you, you will call me by my true name.”

His true name.

She doesn’t even dare glance at Snoke to see if he suspects anything from this command. 

“Yes, Lord Ren”, she whimpers, preparing to take him in her mouth, to suck and lick those throbbing veins, but as soon as the very tip pf him has broached her waiting lips, his hand closes around her throat.

“No, Bad Girl. You don’t get to touch. Not this time. It’s my turn.”

Then he is yanking her to her feet and whirling her round to face the throne and Snoke. Rey quickly fixes her gaze on the floor. Body flush against him, she joins in as he begins grinding into her ass. His hand on her hip quickly snakes down between them. “Let’s see how wet you are”, he murmurs. And thrusts two long, thick fingers inside her cunt with a single thrust, without giving her a chance to realize what he’s doing. 

But he’s really asking if she did what he asked her to and got herself ready beforehand. 

Rey gasps. Body jerking at the instruction, her body bends over, and would fall if he wasn’t holding her up, “Shhhh”, Kylo coos, bringing his lips to her ear, bending over her thrashing body to bury his face in her hair while his fingers begin to piston in and out of her. 

“You dirty girl you-.” His voice drops to a whisper, mouth concealed by her hair, he breathes, “Are you alright? If I can keep going, clench around my fingers once.

“If you ever need me to stop, at any time, just say so and I’ll stop”, he had told her earlier, when she came to his room the day after he’d made his proposal, to tell him to go ahead with the plan. “No matter what we’re doing- no matter what the repercussions- I will stop the moment you tell me to. You always have that option.” 

Moaning softly, Rey clenches around him; causing him to curse. He pulls back, but only far enough to grab her shoulder and bend her over farther, so he can thrust inside with his fingers and grind into her ass at the same time. 

He’s so hard and hot, and leaking slick that he smears on her like a brand; and all of the sudden, all she wants is to have him inside her. 

Again, a moan escapes her, louder this time, and she begins thrusting back against him in ernest. Kylo grunts, sweat dripping from his brow; his only response to remove one of his three middle fingers from her channel to stroke her clit. 

Oh, oh; now she’s getting close! 

But before she can come, Kylo is dragging his fingers from her, painting her slick down her thighs, then up her ass cheek, as if reluctant to leave. 

Leaning over her, he licks his way up her spine, while taking the slick-drenched hand to pump his own cock. The other hand produces itself before her face, and she quickly makes work of the leather glove, yanking it off with her teeth before licking and sucking at his naked digits. 

He howls. And a moment later, the other one hits the ground with a slick thwack. “MMmmmm, dirty little Scavenger”, he murmurs to her, “You love this don’t you?” She doesn’t answer, and he suddenly smacks her backside- not too hard- but enough to send a sound echoing through the room. “I said, you like this, don’t you?” Another smack. Rey jerks in his grasp, crying out. 

His mouth is on her ear again. “May I continue?” He requests. And Rey considers. This hadn’t been in the plans either, but it doesn’t hurt so much as just stings, and leaves a buzzing feeling behind in her ass. She knows some people like this and do this for pleasure. It feels like nothing she’s ever experienced before; its almost… erotic?

She clenches again. “Yes, Lord Ren.” With a satisfied sound, Kylo removes his fingers again, while the other bare hand lays a few smart blows on the quivering skin of her backside, that have Rey crying out in what can only be need. 

By the time he’s threw, she’s a shaking, quivering mess, barely able to keep her legs under her, as he holds he upright, continuing to work her tight cunt and clit. 

“Please”, she gasps. She barely knows what she’s saying, only that she needs, needs NEEDS! 

“Please what, Bad Girl?” Against her neck, he grinds his teeth in effort. “What?” 

“Please… I need- I need…” But she can’t say it. She needs to come; Force Damnit! Futility, she clenches around him. 

“I know what you need. And you’ll have it soon enough. You need to be broken and owned. You need to be fucked.” His aching straining length brushes the outer folds of her cunt, the stiff tip poking her inner thigh. 

“You feel that”, he groans. Rey moans in response. His fingers leave her, leaving her empty, desperate. She’s chasing his hand, but finds his cock, instead. Wantingly she grinds on him, rubbing the stiff shaft through her folds, coating him with their slick. “You need this?” He says. “Is this what you need?” 

And though it is the best thing she’s ever felt; it isn’t. Its not enough. 

“No”, she gasps. 

You! You inside me! 

“Please…”

“Ah… you don’t.... I know. I feel what you need.” He’s basically babbling now. “What you need...!” And then he thrusts inside her to the hilt, in one powerful stroke.

A soundless scream parts her lips, eyes rolling back in her head, whole body tensing.

He is insider her. Oh Force! Ben Solo is inside her right now!

Pleasure and pain in equal amounts; a terrible stretch, but an incredible feeling of complete fullness. Oneness. 

For the first time. 

It is magnificent! 

Holding her by the upper arm and waist, he pounds into her from behind, forcing her to bend almost double, eyes fixed somewhere near the base of Snoke’s throne, hair hanging in her sweat-drenched face. 

The lude smack and their harsh panting drowns out even the sounds of the ship around them, filling the chamber, assaulting their senses. 

Bang, bang, bang. He fills her to bursting. Then withdraws. Then fills her again. His mouth on her shoulders, on her neck, his sweaty skin pressed to hers; his hips and balls slapping her from behind. 

“Good, good, good,”, he grunts. He hisses, his eyes wide and watching her every gasp and moan. She feels his gaze on her, just as she feels him inside her. 

Apparently, “Bad Girl” has been forgotten… 

Soon, the effort is too much for him. He collapses to his knees, guiding Rey down on all fours. Rey gasps, then blanches when his shaft falls out of her. 

Arching her back, she presents her ass to him, turning to beg him with her eyes to mount her, claim her. Just as he had promised. 

“Fuck”, he mutters, gazing at her. Running a hand through her drenched folds, then up her tailbone and spine to grasp her chin. He folds his body across her until he’s just inches from her face. She gazes at him with a mix of fear and excitement. 

His heavy dark lashes flutter. He peers at her from under them, a heady desire darkening his irises. A moment later, they’re both surging forward, their mouths crashing together in a powerful kiss. 

Their first kiss…

It shouldn’t be like this. It certainly shouldn’t be in front of the likes of Snoke! None of this should be! Their first time everything- and there was always going to be a first time, not matter how either of them pretended- is too good for him or anyone else! 

Suddenly, Rey regrets not kissing him sooner. After she helped him come in the Fresher, she should have pushed him against the wall and peeled off her clothes and kissed him until he was hard again. 

A particularly hard thrust nearly sends her swrawling onto her stomach. Ban’s hands have hardly left her breasts the whole time, and now, he stedies her with them.

They’re in this position, for a reason, she realizes. Ben has purpously made it so Snoke can barely see their coupling from behind her body, hiding her bare, glistening cunt and his cock from view. 

With a flush of gratitude, she fists his thick, sweaty hair and kisses him harder, asulting his mouth with her tongue until their mouths and chins are wet with the other’s saliva. Rey groans into his open mouth, nibbling at his bottom lip. 

Kylo finally pulls away. He had forgotten himself for a moment- lost himself in the heat and pure sensation. He glances at Snoke, then sneers at Rey. He must not forget that this is all a performance. All this is for the benefit of his asswipe of a master. Not his. 

The mere thought makes his burn with fury and jealousy. No. this is for him! Rey is his. Her kisses- her first time- they belong to him and only him!

Kylo pulls her hair making her arch her back. “B-fuckahkke!” Shit! Had she almost called him Ben??

Regardless, she’s getting close now and Kylo intends to bring her all the way. He can feel how close, how even after taking his cock so well, she’s even tighter around him then she was when he first invaded her silky walls. Kylo moans. 

Maker! But he could come right now! Come so hard- right inside her! 

Fuck!

But he needs to draw this out. 

“Are you getting close, Bad Girl”, he grits out, to distract himself. “Are you going to come on my cock? Do you want that, huh?” 

“Ohhh… Yes.”

“Rey…” A warning. 

“Yes- oh, oh! Lord Ren!” 

Kylo tightens his fist in her hair, yanking her back more, so he can bury his face in her neck, curving her spine and shoving her ass into his hips. “Mm-mm-mm”, he tisks. “What did I tell you to call me when I fucking you?”

Turning her face to his, Rey grins wickedly. She presses her cheek to his, hiding her lips in his tangled hair. “Ben Solo”, she breathes, “Yes, Ben...” 

Kylo would gape at her she’d given him the chance- he might even kiss her- but suddenly, she whips round, throwing her head to scream at the midnight ceiling above. “Kylo!!”

Ben-uh Kylo forces his chest to expand. 

Breathe, Solo. But also don’t come! He remains speechless for a moment, letting her fuck back into him, taking her pleasure from his body, while he is helpless to watch, feeling his heart squeeze. 

Surely, he isn’t about to cry! Surly, just hearing his real name on her lips, where his lips just were, is not about to sending him spiralling into an emotional abyss! 

“That’s it, Good Girl”, he mutters, regaining his hold on her breasts, “But before you get to come, you must submit.”

Lifting one leg, he finds a higher angle, better to thrust more roughly and deeply into her. 

“I-I need.”

“I know. Now submit, Bad Girl. Who is your Master?” He hates it. With every fiber of his being, he hates asking it!

Rey seems confused. “You are”, she cries, “Kylo, you are!”

“Wrong answer”, he growls, shooting a glances at Snoke, who’s attentive gaze has never left them, betraying no expression. “Who is your Master, Rey?”

Rey is so close, just on the edge. Just one touch from him on the tip of her clit would push her into oblivion. She has no other thought or need or goal. Come. Please let me come! “Kylo!”

Ben growls. “Wrong again.” He pushes her downward with an iron hand. Her nipples brush the cold, smooth floor, sending a jolt through her chest. She shivers. 

They both moan when Ben manoeuvres so his knees are on the outside of her legs, pressing her thighs together, making her tighter than ever. And with each savage thrust, she feels every ridge and vein and inch of him.

“I- oh uh- ahhh…”

“Rey. Bad Girl.” Ben says darkly, “Who is your Master? Tell me!” Rey isn’t confused anymore, but she suddenly can’t make herself say it. Gritting her teeth, she clenches hard around him. If he can just come, she will finally be able to too! 

Ben throws her down on the floor, her breasts and stomach making a loud smack. But her hips, he keeps tilted up so he can pound her into the floor. The shiny marble is freezing against her scorched body. 

Each thrust sends her scooting closer to Snoke’s throne. Ben smacks her ass hard. “Who is your master? Say it! Submit, Bad Girl! WHO IS YOUR MASTER??!”

If she had the strength to turn around, she would see pleading and apology in his eyes, but she still feels it in his firm hands and their strange, wonderful bond- suddenly opening to her, through the Force. It’s like the voice she sometimes almost things she hears when listening to the Force, except stronger- except… Ben. 

Come on Sweetheart. 

We’re so close…

Steeling her heart, Rey finally fixes her gaze on Snoke. Looming above them with a blank, but slightly amused, curve to his raw lips. Snoke’s eyes bore into hers; daring her to disobey- to try something and get them both killed. 

But she won’t let that happen. They have already gone too far. 

“Who is your Master, Rey”, he repeats for the last time. She knows in her heart that he will not ask again. 

So, through gritted teeth, she replies, “The Supreme Leader. The Supreme Leader is my Master!” 

Rey feels Ben relax slightly above her. His hips stutter to a standstill. Arms shaking, Rey’s face falls in submission. Ben runs a gentle hand down her back, making a soothing noise. “Good Girl”, he purrs. Above them, the Supreme Leader’s smirk deepens slightly. 

“Now, Good Girl, you can come.” Suddenly, Ben begins thrusting again in earnest. His cock is dragging deliciously inside her, filling her to her limits every time. “Come for me”, he rasps, his control almost gone. 

And she comes apart with his fingers frantically grinding at her clit. 

It lasts for what seems like an eternity. Nothing- noting has ever felt so good, that every sensation but pleasure is driven out of her body. She clings to his bicep and the back of his thick neck as her body writhes and clenches and shudders around him. Every moan, he matches tone for tone.

Estese sings in the Force around them. “I’m going to come!” He gasps into her skin. “Where should I come, my Good Girl?” Rey groans, still shuddering. “On your ass?” He pauses. “Those beautiful, small tits, on your face. Or in that filthy mouth?” 

“Inside-.” Rey whispers, turning on her ass to face him, still keeping him inside her tight heat. She looks him dead in the eyes. “I want you inside. In my cunt. I want to feel you dripping out of me when I leave this room.”

With a grunt of desperation, he gathers her to him. And then one- two- three strokes-. He buries his length, every considerably girthy inch, inside her and comes. Rey’s still clenching channel milks him all the way through it. And he fills her to the brim, until his glistening milky spend drips down to smear on the sleek floor. 

“Rey…” He moans softly in her ear. His head falls onto her chest, content to stay here forever, too exhausted to even pull out from her. 

But then, the silence of the chamber comes crashing down around them. Ben feels Snoke’s eyes on him; judging, analyzing, studying their every breath, every moment. 

Very carefully, he extracates himself from Rey’s embrace, helping her to her knees, where she huddles in on herself, hair covering her downcast face. He stands. Ignoring every screaming voice inside him telling him to pull up his trousers, he faces his Master. 

“The deed is done, Supreme Leader. She is yours… we both are.” Ben bows his head. At his feet, Rey shivers. He has to hold himself from dropping to his knees and gathering her into his arms. Anger seethes inside him.

“Very well, my Young Apprentice. Its is done, indeed. She is yours to control, to do with as you see fit.” The two men lock eyes. “But if she betrays me, you, my boy, will feel the pain of my unbridled wrath. There will be no second chances this time...” 

Snoke’s gaze flickers to Rey’s naked form. “Very well then, take her back to your apartments. Clean yourself up.” Ben hurries to yank on his trousers and buckle his belt. “Then return to me. We still have a few matters left to attend to in private.” 

Shuddering slightly, Ben takes Rey’s arm and hauls her to her feet, leading her toward the exit; faking roughness. Two guards fall into step behind them. 

As the elevator doors hiss shut, Snoke catches his eye and gives him a wicked smile. A smile that promises no good. 

But thankfully, Ben can’t worry about that now; he has to get Rey back to his rooms and take care of Rey as best he can. 

As soon as the doors to Kylo Ren’s quarters close behind them, locking the guards outside, he scoops Rey into his arms. Automatically, her arms curl around his neck, head falling into his chest. Ben doesn’t have much strength left. But what little he does have; he uses the last of it to stagger to the bed, throw the covers aside, and gently lower his beautiful, strong Rey onto it. 

With her secure, he makes to limp into the washroom and get her water and towels, but Rey’s hands fist in his tunic. She whimpers, “Ben”. 

“Shhhh- shhh- shhh. Let me take care of you, sweet girl. I’ve got you.” His voice cracks. He feels like he may break down and weep. 

But Rey just keeps holding on. “Ben…” 

A strangled noise escapes his throat, and he’s suddenly laying his head against hers, kissing her hair, caressing her face. “Oh, Rey! I can’t believe- oh Maker! Rey I’m so sorry. I had no idea what that would be like. Really. And I’m so sorry you had to do that!” He buries his face in her chestnut hair, squeezing his eyes tight shut to keep the tears back.

“But you did so good, sweetheart. So good! I can’t imagine-… Rey you were so strong and brave. So good, so very good…” The praise seems to pacify and soothe her. Her hands loosen in his tunic, her eyes fluttering softly, somewhere very near sleep. He’s able to extricate himself long enough to stagger to the washroom and gather a few supplies, a glass of water to drink from, and a full basin. 

A moment later, he is back at her side, lowering the glass to her lips. “Here. Drink.” She sips slowly, then her head falls back against the pillow.

Her fingers lift to caress his face. She traces the scar she made down the length of his cheek, delirious. He disappears from view only to begin rubbing down her body with cooling water, erasing the sweat and cum from her skin, leaving her cleansed and chilled. 

Ben notices red hand prints and imprints left by fingers gripping hips, waist, and shoulders. He winces, knowing there will be bruises tomorrow. Then, kissing her forehead, letting out a soft sob against her cheek, he disappears into the fresher, collapsing against the wall to let the heavy spray pour over him.

Rey is crying out for him when the water shuts off. Yanking on a robe, he runs to her side. “Rey, I’m here. It’s alright. Shhh…” 

“Ben”, she whispers. Her fingers tangle in the soft black robe. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not. I never will”, he vows, bringing his face close to hers, rubbing cheeks and noses. He remembers he can’t actually make that promise. “I’m not going anywhere. Just have to go and see Snoke for a minute. We just need to discuss a few things, then we’ll be all ready to get out of here.” His stomach clenches at the thought.

“No! No, don’t go.. Don’t leave me. Please….”

“Ugh.” Fighting back tears, Ben presses his forehead to hers, gritting his teeth. “I don’t want to. But I have to. To get us home. But I promise, I will be back as soon as I can.” 

Home.

He’s not sure why he said that…

“I will come back to you”, he promises, meeting her drooping eyes. She so exhausted she can’t even keep them open. She looks so pitiful- so small. Ben wants nothing more than to collapse into bed beside her and breathe in her comforting scent until he drifts off into oblivion. 

But she’s not safe yet. 

“Ben-.” She stutters when she feels his tears. Her fingers trace them back to his eyes. “Don’t go. Stay with me.” Tears glisten in her own eyes. “I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.”

But that isn’t a promise she can make either. And he needs to go. He cannot keep Snoke waiting!

Gently detangling himself from her, kissing each knuckle as he does, he shucks off the robe and quickly dresses. The robe, he wraps her in, and pulls the blankets up to her chin. “I’ll be back before you know it, Sweetheart.”

Rey lets out a soft sigh of unhappiness. Then, when he leans down to kiss her hair, “Thank you, Ben.” He stiffens in surprise. “Thank you for taking care of me…” She whispers. 

“Thank you… you saved our lives. You were so brave and strong.” New tears in his eyes. He desperately wipes them away. “Without you, I never could’ve found the courage to defy Snoke. And because of you, we will finally make it out of here, and you will never have to do anything like that again. I promise…” 

Somewhere in the words and the embrace and their tangled mess of hair, their lips find each other. They kiss deeply for a moment. And when Ben pulls away, her head falls against the pillow; breathing evenly. Fast asleep. 

Then, with one last look at the woman he knows he would give anything- anything, even his very life to protect- he leaves to meet with the man he would give almost anything to kill, but knows he never can.


	3. Ours

How long has she been asleep? That is the first thought in her head when she rolls over in bed, muscles twinging in protest.

And the second is: 

Where am I?

The room is dark, pitch black; for a dim light filtering through the the open doors the the other end of the large room. 

Then his has to be-

As Rey forces herself up on one elbow, it all comes rushing back to her. Suddenly, she can’t seem to catch her breath. She feels too hot beneath these blankets... and alone. This place is too empty, too sterile. She is not meant to be here. 

A dull worry hovers in the back of her mind. A discomfort. Something is wrong. Something it not right. Something had happened; something bad. 

She is not meant to be here.

Wait a second. Ben! He went back to see Snoke. But where is he? Why hasn’t returned yet? Is he ok?! 

Rey suddenly freezes. A shadowy figure is slumped beside the door that exits the private suite to the main hall, outlined by the faint glow coming from the washroom. 

She doesn’t move. She doesn’t even breathe. 

Don’t make any sudden movements, a voice in her head reminds her.

The intruder doesn’t move. Is it one of Snoke’s guards, sent to finish her off while Ben is away? An assassin?! 

:”Rey”, a voice croaks. The figure staggers toward her. And Rey is about to scramble away- run for her life when-. 

“Ben?” 

He shuffles his way through the darkness toward her, knocking things off the table as he comes. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I- what-.” 

He’s found his way to the control panel and the lights suddenly come on, blinding her, and she gasps. 

Blood. That’s the first thing she notices. On his tunic, his face, in his hair. Rey gapes at him. “What happened? Who did this?!” Her anger flares. “Did Snoke do this to you?”

Ben’s grimace is all the confirmation she needs. 

“It’s ok, Rey. Really. It’s not as bad as it looks.” But swaying unsteadily on his feet, he clutches his side. 

She rushes to him, reaching out to steady him. He lets her wrap his arm around her shoulder. 

She needs to sit him down, get a good look at his injuries. 

“I thought you said we were fine. You said he trusted us now!” 

“He does...” Ben says, carefully. “He knows you won’t try anything. You proved that. But me...” He hisses again, face contorting. “He just needed to make sure, is all.”

“So we don’t need to run?” Rey asks. She had been ready to throw together some supplies, clip Kylo’s saber to her belt, and haul him to the nearest ship. 

“No. We’re safe. He trusts me completely now. I let him do what he needed to, and I didn’t fight back.”

He’s not angry. Why doesn’t he sound angry?! Snoke just tried to beat him half to death, and he only sounds tired. Like he’s suffered much worse...

“Please don’t worry”, he soothes, “It’s what needed to happen for us to finally be free. It was a small price to pay.”

But was isn’t! Not for her! Because his blood is drying on her hands; and she will never forgive Snoke for hurting him.

Shaking her head, trying to quell her anger, she asks, “Do you have any antiseptic? Bacta?”

“In the shelves above the sink, but you r-.” He says, and she can already feel him wanting to protest. But she doesn’t give him a chance, already guiding him into the washroom, dressed only in his long, black robe. 

She makes him sit up on the counter, while she stands on her tip-toes to reach the supplies on the top shelf. Ben watches all the while, a tiny smirk pouting his lips, at how comical she looks; even though he could easily reach up and get it for her if she let him. 

She then, peels back he colar from his neck to see the damage. 

There’s a long gash running down his jaw and into a scrape down his toned chest, like Snoke has used more than the Force to discipline him. It’s not that deep, but certainly is bleeding a lot. And there are other small cuts and bruises all along his abdomin. When she touches a particularly large fist-sized bruise forming at his ribs, he flinches in pain. Rey grimaces. 

“It’s fine, really”, Ben says, trying to redirect her attention to back to his face. She feels so mad she could scream. She goes to examine a deep-looking cut below his left pectoral, but his lager hand closes over hers, searching her face.

Finally, she meets his red-rimmed eyes. He looks so surprised but also confused, as if he doesn’t understand why she’s doing this. Has no one ever taken care of him before? “Please, Ben. Let me take care of you.” She swallows. “I want to...” 

His eyes flicker between hers uncertainly, giving her a long, hard look, before nodding in ascent. Rey returns the nod, then quickly starts about her task. Ben never takes his eyes off her. 

She’s just finished cleaning his chest and is raising a clean damp pad to his chin, when he suddenly grabs her wrist, an inch away from his lips. His breath fans her wrist; hot and tantalising. 

Swallowing, Rey meets his smoldering eyes.

“You keep calling me... Ben. That’s different.” 

It’s true. In the past few days, she’s only called him Kylo, if she called him anything at all. 

Except for when he was fucking her... 

“A lot of things are different.” She doesn’t look at him, but her cheeks heat as she resumes cleaning his face. 

He sits quietly and lets her do it. 

His breathing is surprisingly loud in the small space. His breath caches when her fingers softly brush he skin just below his brow- that baby-soft patch of skin that was never been mamed or scratched by blade or razor. 

Perfect. 

When she glances up, she finds him starring at her. She quickly drops her gaze. 

“I don’t know how I could possibly be so effected by your touch, when I’ve already been-.” A swallow. “Been inside you.“ Rey makes a soft sound in the back of her throat. 

“You’re going to have to stop saying things like that while I’m trying to clean you up.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, this is not the time for me to be getting aroused.” She says it more to herself than to him, shifting her thighs to quell the feeling beginning to build between her legs. She really needs to get her body under control. 

Hasn’t it been fucked enough for one day?! She thinks.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey notices his hand moving toward her jaw. “I don’t see the problem.” It guides her chin up so she has to look at him. His eyes flicker to her lip, already too close to his.

“But your lip is hurt.” She protests. 

“So?” 

“So it will hurt.” 

“That’s not going to stop me from kissing you...” 

And then he does; and all complaints and rational thought rushes from her head. 

Only to be replaced by him. 

And as she winds her arms around his neck, she thinks to herself that there’s not enough room inside her for as much as she wants of him. 

Not sexually- well maybe sexually too- but in her heart, in her soul. 

They’re only beginning to explore this strange bond between them, but sill, there’s not enough; even with him physically in her mind. 

“Ben”, she moans into his open mouth, slick and stained by her desperate kisses and smears of blood. 

“I like it when you call me that.”, he breathes. His eyes flicker to hers before he kisses her again.

Rey smirks. Her tongue breaching beyond his lips, she winds her fingers in his hair. “Oh, I know. I remember very well the effect it has on you.” She grinds herself against the hard heat where their hips are pressed together for emphasis. And Ben’s hand snakes up her rib cage. 

“But”, he says with a chuckle, “I told you to call me that when I fuck you.”

“Well, then you better fuck me.”

With a growl, Ben Solo’s hands grip her right breast and ass, yanking her against his body; letting her feel the arousal her cunt remembers very well. 

His lips drag down her neck, parting the colar of her robe, mouthing at the tops of her breasts. 

But Rey stops him before he can go any lower or rip the damn thing off with his teeth, like she knows he wants to. 

“Not in here”, she whispers, shyly meeting his gaze. She runs her hands down the wide plains of his chest, marvelling at him for the third time since she got here. Will she ever not? 

“Take me to your bed. I want to do it right this time.”

A second later, he scoops her into his arms, seeming to have forgotten his injuries; he staggers to the narrow bed and slips off the silky robe with agonizing slowness. 

His gaze burns through her as he climbs slowly up her body. His lips close over her breast as she reaches down to stroke him through his trousers, but he catches her hand with his mouth. 

“Not so fast...” It’s hard to hold herself back with he tip of his nose rubbing along that soft skin just beneath her breast. “You’re going to need a lot of warming up before you can take me again.” His fingers barely skim her clit, and she jolts in his grasp. 

He cocks a brow. “Or are you not even sore?”

Rey rolls her eyes, shoves his shoulder. “Bastard.” He knows perfectly well that she is!

“Then let me return the favor”, he whispers, just before his mouth closes over her and her body turns weightless. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

...

He is careful with his mouth; never pressing too hard, never using his teeth, open-mouthed, wet and warm. She comes twice from those devilishly suculant lips. 

He is even more careful with his cock.

He doesn’t push all the way in, merely thrusting shallowly inside her soaked pussy, rocking into her from behind. And Rey likes it like this: on their sides, her leg propped behind his hip. 

She writes with him, helping him focus on that little patch inside her that makes her tingle. 

It’s not hard to lay naked in soft sheets, so close to sleep, but still high with pleasure. 

Soon-too soon- she is getting close. They both are. 

“Ben...”

“Yes, sweetheart”, he whispers back.

“I want to look at you this time.” His eyes flutter open and he cranes his head to look at her. “I want to look ino your eyes when we both come.”

Without a word, he helps her turn, then climbs on top of her, kissing her deeply. 

As he begins to move again, she gazes up at his face in awe. Beautiful, even as it starts to bruise. 

Tears, she didn’t even notice were there, spring to her eyes. 

“Rey swallows thickly. “You are my first, you know.” She tells him. “I know you know that... but I just wanted to say it.” 

Caressing her face with his knuckles, he smiles softly. “I know...” His eyes seem to mist too. He tucks hair behind her ear, then kisses it. He’s quiet for a long one, hiding in her hair. When he returns, there’s an ernest vulnerability in his expression. 

“You’re mine, Rey.” He says with finality. 

“Yes, I am”, she whispers, “That’s what Snoke said, but h’s ri-.” 

“No”, he corrects, and Rey frowns. Softer now. “You’re my first too...”

Rey gapes at him. 

“But I thought... you said you weren’t a- a virgin...” 

“I lied. I wanted to take some of the pressure off of you. I figured you’d be more... comfortable, I guess. You wouldn’t feel like it had to be a certain way. It was already bad enough- just being YOUR first time... 

Rey runs a hand through his soft curls. “Actually”, she says, tipping his chin to meet her gaze, “It bothered me that more that I wasn’t your first.” 

“Really?”

“Only a little”, she admits. “I guess, I’m more of the jealous type.” They kiss long and deep, and he begins to move again. 

“But you are mine though”, he says breathlessly, all of a sudden. “Not because Snoke said so, but just because ... you are.” His golden brown eyes scan her face. “And I’m yours.” 

“Yes!” Rey cries, feeling her orgasm cresting. 

“I am yours”, Ben says again, joining her. 

“I’m yours.” She echoes. 

“Tell me I am yours!”

“You’re mine!” Oh, Force! She’s coming! She’s coming! “You’re mine, Ben Solo-. Fuck...” 

And Ben spills inside her with a cry. 

“You’re mine...” 

...

Leia Organa is sitting in her dark quarters inside the makeshift hangar they’ve constructed on the outter rim planet of Aljan Kloss. In the unnatural light of blue and purple holo-screens, she pours over her datapad. 

It’s not so much a diary, as a place to collect her thoughts- the ones that rage through her mind late into the night, when she really should be sleeping. Other pages are full or ideas and strategies she will no doubt need in the coming months, as well as things she observed about the First Order. 

Now, she scrolls aimlessly through the pages of the script that fill her drives, praying for something to jump out at her. 

Praying for a sign. 

With their only Force-user missing, and little to no remaining supplies coming in, all hope seems lost...

She had been so confident when all this began. Good would vanquish the growing darkness, just as it always had before, and her son would return to her. Leia loses herself to the memories. 

She’d had so much hope back then...

Suddenly, she is startled back to herself when a light begins flashing on the display beside her. A few tines of text in white lettering pop up. It’s a message. 

On her personal line.

Was this an alarm? Had the Darkness finally found them? Was this long, bloody war over, at last? 

Leia, 

It’s Rey. I’m alive. I can’ tell you where I am now, but all you need to know now is that I’m safe. 

And, I’m not alone. 

I know it seems like I have abandoned you, but I haven’t. Please, don’t give up just yet. 

Attached, is a list of several known First Order base locations, as well as he Supreme Leader’s personal clearance codes (but they may already have been scrambled) and the inscription patterns and codes for the command ships. 

We will send more when we have a chance for compile them. 

Send a signal if this line has been compromised, and we will find another way to get them to you. 

We have also begun to siphon credits from the First Order’s own reserves, as well as from a personal, undisclosed account; which we will send the details for when you give us the go ahead. 

I will return as soon as it’s safe. Also please tell Finn and Chewie that I’m alright and I’ll explain everything when I can. 

Both of us send our love. 

Win the war, General. 

And may the Force be with you...

Clasping her hands to her chest, Leia Organa throws her head back and grins, allowing herself to do something she hasn’t in a long time. A few tears drip down her cheeks, her heart full. 

Rey is safe; helping them. And, someone she loves very much may be too. 

It this isn’t the miracle she’d been hoping for, nothing ever will be! 

...

It really is a mystery. 

Suddenly, brand new ships and weapons start just showing up at the Reisitance Base. Somehow, Leia has acquired the locations of Star Destroyers and First Order bases that she never had before. 

And somehow, miraculously, the Resistance does win the war. 

After the whirlwind of storming the final enemy stronghold, rounding up prisoners, and yanking old man Snoke out of his big shiny throne and before a firing squad; no one quite understands how it happened. 

Of course, there’s a celebration afterward. 

Leia suggests Naboo. 

The home planet of her mother- her blood mother- whom she never knew, but can still somehow remember the warmth of her presence. The Nabooian People speak of Padme Amidala as some cultures might speak of a god. 

Unfortunately, none of them have such a high opinion of her birth father...

Leia and Chewbacca sit alone together, away from the rest of the group, hand in hand; their faces toward the rising moon. 

There’s a lake to their left, and ahead, a field of lillies and wild roses stretches to the horizon. 

Through the party-goers have built fires and hung lanterns, she and her good old friend have no need of one. The light from the moon is enough to see- to see two shadowy silhouettes crest the rise in ground and stride toward them, fingers interlaced. 

“See, I told you, Chewie.” Leia beams. 

“I almost thought it was too good to be true”, he growls in Shyriiwook. 

“Well, what did you expect when you dropped her off with him?” They both chuckle at that, watching the advancing pair. 

All of a sudden, Leia doesn’t want to wait anymore. She’s waited too long already! 

“Help me up, Chewie. I want to go see my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think this is the end. Thanks everyone for reading! If you enjoyed this dirty lil fic, please let me know. 😚

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Ok so... I'm kinda thinking about adding more chapters to this, but I'm still not sure. What do you guys think?  
> I originally came up with this idea as just a one shot of the full story, but then I realized I didn't have enough room in just one chapter. So I decided to just write and post this one and see how it does. If you guys like it, I may try to get around to a couple more chapters. ☺️


End file.
